Rekindle Hope, Rekindle Memories
by Istalrison
Summary: Betrayed by nearly every one, who they once hold dear, they flee, only to meet Chaos and get the chance of a second life, a new family and new friends. But you cannot leave your past completley behind, even when you do not know anymore, what your past once was. A 'Percy meets Chaos' story, with some things, who seem to be very rare in Choas stories.
1. Prologue

**So, a new story, with Percy being betrayed, running away and getting a place in the Chaos Army as the assassin. Yay, there are never enough of this! *sarcastic attitude out* No but seriously, I had to get these thoughts out of my head, so I could focus on university and blah, blah, blah. Some things those are not so usual in Chaos stories, but whatever. Read, have fun or hate, whatever you like best. :D**

**Prologue**

_Milky Way, developing planet, six million years after the foundation of the Chaos army_

It was quiet in the capital of Renitz. Ever since the Quarkners had made clear, that the curfew should be taken very serious due to some gruesome death sentences, not even a Rignatz **(AN: local equivalent to a mouse)** was seen on the streets past sun setting.

'A really exhilarating sight', Hennitz thought proudly, while he made his way over the plaza, which marked the city centre. Even though he was the leader of the cult which had brought Renitz, the largest country of the planet, under their control, he loved it to patrol with his fellow members. It was just so much more satisfying to see the victory with his own eyes, then being told about it.

He was very proud of his cult. Although just founded ten years ago, his beliefs had spread rapidly over the country, especially under the richer people.

The beliefs of the Quarkners were relatively easy explained: There never were and never will be gods. Everybody should rule himself or, with enough power, rule others. The richer people immediately used it as a chance to use their money as a synonym for power and exploited the poorer ones. These could not do anything against it, because even the king, who had been the crown prince, when the cult started to gain followers, believed in it. He declared the Quarkner's beliefs as the new 'state religion' and gave them the right, to live out their beliefs as they wished. This had instantly led to a storm of new laws, beginning with the curfew, over the convertation to the Quarkners and ending with the prohibition of any god. Breaking a law would instantly result in a death sentence.

Hennitz smiled fondly at the memories of how easy it had been to make the kingdom fall. Soon, they would invade the other countries with their belief, slowly bringing the whole planet under their control.

He would have continued thinking about his successes he had had, but something bothered him. It was too quiet. Even though there was the curfew and no one was on the streets, he should at least hear the steps of his followers, who walked behind him. Frowning he turned around, ready to scold them for whatever reason they stopped, only to find the plaza behind him empty. Not only that, but an unnatural darkness had spread over the plaza, only leaving a four feet circle around him in the light of the two moons.

Instinctively he drew his sword, ready to attack any potential threat, and slowly circled around himself, trying to see something through the impenetrable darkness. Suddenly he heard someone laugh.

"Who is there?" he shouted, raising his sword in the general direction of the laugh.

He heard it again, this time from behind him. He whirled around, sword raised, ready to strike.

"This will not help you", he heard someone whisper.

The voice sent a shudder down his back. It was cold, frightening and devoid of any emotion.

"I ask you again, who are you?" he shouted again, trying so sound intimidating, but even he himself had to admit, that it sounded more intimidated then intimidating. "Show yourself or your death will be even crueler than it already has to be, now that you broke the curfew."

The unknown person laughed again, but nevertheless, two people stepped out of the darkness.

If Hennitz had to describe these two in as few words as possible, he would have said polar opposites. The left one was clearly female, with an athletic, but still distinctive build. She was around 5'11 and everything she wore was blindingly white. A part of his mind wondered how he could not have seen her, despite the darkness. From the boots over the trousers to the cloak she wore, everything was white. On the middle of her shirt, she wore, a pitch black α-Symbol, which was the only other colour on her clothing. She had a, at least Hennitz supposed it was one, bag slung over her shoulder, although it was too thin to fit anything useful in it. She had a sword strapped to her side, which was made out of a completely white material, unknown to him and played with bronze dagger, which continuously wandered from one hand to the other. She emitted an aura of calmness and confidence, which signalled she was used to command troupes and stand in the front line, when they charged into battle.

The other figure could not have been more different. Male, about 6'5 tall an athletic, slim build, and clothed completely in black, with a white Ω-symbol on his shirt, he seemed like the other half of the female. He had several daggers strapped to his belt and was toying with a pen in his hand, which Hennitz had the distant presumption, was more then it seemed to be. He emitted an aura of cold calmness, like he had seen so many deaths, that nothing could shake him up anymore. Together with his slightly crouched stance, it was clear that this one was an assassin. Hennitz would have betted that if he stripped him down, he would find several daggers and throwing knives, probably even a small crossbow and several phials filled with poison.

Hennitz gulped and raise his sword a bit higher, tightening the grip around the handle, but he could not prevent the slight shaking of his hand. If he had to choose, he would not have known which of these two he would take as an enemy. The calm, confident commander, who would wait patiently, until she formed a plan, which would not fail, or the cold assassin, who would probably pass like smoke through whatever defences you threw in his way and would find you, no matter where you hid yourself. But it seemed he did not have to choose. They were both his enemy.

"What do you want? Answer or I will summon all of our members and hunt you down, until there is no place left for you to stay", he bellowed in an attempt to sound brave, while he tried to get a look on one of their faces. This was the only thing, they had in common: He could not see their faces, no matter how hard he tried. They were not hidden by darkness and they only had normal hoods attached to their capes, but he still could not get a clear view on one of their faces.

"These members?" the assassin asked with his cold voice and waved his hand, which was not holding the pen.

The darkness seemed to fray out, until the whole plaza was once again illuminated by the two moons.

Hennitz turned pale.

Around him were the bodies of several people nailed to the walls of the house, which bordered on the plaza, all with slit throats and all with the ceremonial dagger in their hearts, which the cult declared as their symbol of belief and their identifying feature.

Hennitz slowly turned around. He knew every single one of them. They were the most fanatic members, the core of his cult and the ones, which had performed an important amount of work, to make possible, what they had achieved till today. 'Or more like had had achieved', Hennitz thought, while still scanning the motionless faces of his former fellow members. Even the king was present, still in his nightgown. He had been one of the most enthusiastic members in his earlier years and still supported the cult with everything he had.

On the faces of the former core members of the Quarkners, Hennitz could see no terror or fright, at the utmost slight surprise. Every core member of the Quarkners was nailed to the walls, every single one except for - Hennitz swallowed audibly and turned back to the pair – except for him.

"Who are you?" he whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"We are justice", the woman whispered back in a nearly warm tone, while the man stepped forward and suddenly held a bronze sword in his hands. The last thing Hennitz saw was the gleaming sword, coming down in a deadly arc.

**-Line Break-**

Omega let himself fall into the nearest chair on their ship, once they entered it, while Alpha waited a second and then sat herself on his lap.

"Was this everything?" he asked her, his former cold and emotionless tone now filled with warmth and affection.

Alpha pulled a very thin laptop out of her bag, opened it, scrolled a bit up and down, just to nod satisfied and closed it again.

"We have eliminated every significant member and left the people of the country the message", she said while put the laptop back in her bag.

Then we can return home", Omega said and raise his hand to wipe the cap off her head and lovingly caress her cheek. She did the same, only to see a distant look in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"What is wrong?" she asked concerned and grabbed his hand, which still rested on her cheek.

"It feels wrong to call it home. Like something bitter is connected with this word", he explained, still frowning.

Alpha sighed. They both could not remember their pasts before they took their current way of life, but sometimes, words or actions triggered feelings, which they could not explain.

"Do not worry about it", she whispered, while circling her thumb over his knuckles. "The only important thing from the past is that we found each other. As long, as we stay together, we do not need the past."

He smiled and pulled her closer, while she snuggled into his chest. She was right. They may not be able to remember their past, but they had enough hunches to know something else: They did not want to remember the past.

**So prologue is out, I have already written the first chapter, but I am too lazy to type it down right now. I suppose, you all know, which are these two characters, but shhh. I have to maintain a not existing arc of suspense XD. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter. Sorry, could have been sooner, I really have to do something against my laziness. Well we get started with the 'action in two to three chapters. Have fun.**

**Chapter 1**

_Earth, two thousand years after the second giant war_

Thalia sighed and let her head sink into her hand, while she tried to ignore the bickering in the throne room. It was the usual noise, Hades bickering with Zeus and Poseidon about who was more powerful, Aphrodite trying to convince Athena to break her maiden vow, with Athena throwing smart comebacks, Dionysus arguing with Demeter over which plant was better, wheat or grape, while Demeter every now and then screamed at Hades to give her her daughter back, Hephaestus accusing Hera of being a bad mother and listing of examples, although she did not seem to listen and had been glaring at Zeus the whole time - probably for sleeping with another mortal women – Hermes checking his I-phone and Ares sharpening his sword and grinning wildly at the violent atmosphere around him.

The only three who were not involved in the discussions of the gods were Apollo, who sent longing looks in the direction of his sister, said sister, Artemis, who generally ignored anyone these days, except for her hunters and Hestia, if it was not important, and Hestia, who absently minded petted Mrs. O'Leary, who somehow found her way in the throne room.

Seeing Mrs. O'Leary send a sting through Thalia's heart, because it reminded her of _him_. Generally being in the throne room reminded her not only of him, but of her as well. Even the bickering of the gods reminded her of the events, which occurred in this room two thousand years ago. Since then, it had been filled with more aggression, more violence, all because of...

NO!

She shook her head to get rid of the unwanted memories; it was painful enough as it was, without remembering all the details.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed and even though Thalia nowadays resented her father more than ever before, she was thankful right now. The gods gave her a headache.

"Good", Zeus huffed, after everyone fell silent, "now then, everyone is here, has someone, except for Hades, something special to report?"

Nobody spoke up or raised their hand, so Zeus nodded towards Hades.

He seemed to hesitate and think how he should formulate it, before he inhaled deeply and started.

"Since the second giant war, we have been living in relatively peaceful. Even the monster attacks lessened, because so many of them died during the two wars. "

Everyone nodded, that was old news.

"Well, it seems, the monster population is recovering. But that is not the worrisome part. The monsters seem to be more organized then before, despite not having a leader. The titans are still in their respective prisons and Gaia is still deeper in slumber than ever before."

"All thanks to my son!" Poseidon announced proudly.

For a moment Thalia had hope – only to see it crushed as Poseidon leaned forward and proudly pated Mark his immortal cabin counsellor, on the shoulder, while Mark just grinned smugly. Thalia scowled and tightened her hands around the end of the armrest of her little copy of Artemis throne.

This was also something, which reminded her of them. He had demanded that every god brought a demigod representative to every meeting and she had designed the chairs.

Thalia had to grit her teeth to stop thinking about them too much. If she did not stop, she would do something stupid, like breaking down crying – or frying everyone in this room, except for Artemis and Hestia, with a lightning bolt. Every single one of them, which included the gods, Jason, who was somehow shared by Zeus and Hera as their representative, Nico, representative for Hades's children, Katie, Demeter's children representative, Mark – this wanna-be son of Poseidon - , Travis and Connor, who stood for Hermes's children, Pollux, who represented Dionysus's children, Malcom, the representative of Athena's children, Frank, who stood for Ares's children, Will, representative of Apollo's children, Leo represented Hephaestus's children and finally Piper, standing for Aphrodite's children. The only one without a representative was Hestia, since she had no children and had refused to take a champion from the current demigod population, when the rule had been passed. They had all been made immortal, which, at least in Thalia's opinion, somehow defied the sense of his wish, because now some of them *coughMarkcough* thought themselves above the other demigods or, in one special case, even more above then he had already thought him to be.

Hades just continued as if Poseidon had not interrupted him.

"They group themselves and attack lone demigods, preferably without satyr guide and leave the quests, we send, completely alone. Also, something is stirring in Tartarus and even Tartarus himself does not know what it is. At least that is what he told me, when I asked him, which could mean, that he is either supporting whatever it is or it is more powerful than Tartarus, therefore able to shield itself from him, even inside the pit."

At this, all gods and demigods started mumbling worried. Neither of the two options sounded really good.

"You do not have to worry", Mark boasted, "since you have me, the mightiest and greatest demigod ever to live."

Artemis snickered and whispered so softly, only Thalia could hear it: "I would love to see him going against a primordial."

Thalia smiled and nodded. The last one who had done it...

'NO! Bad Thalia! Do not think of him!' she scolded herself.

Zeus shut them all up by shooting a lightning bolt in the sky.

"Alright, until we do not know what this threat is, we cannot do anything against it, although I am sure we can handle whatever it is. Hades, you will try to gain more information and give them straight to Athena. Maybe she can figure out, what that threat is. Artemis, you..."

Artemis interrupted her father.

"We will go hunting the monster groups, but only because that is, what we would do anyways, _father_. Remember, the hunt does not obey your every command anymore."

Zeus seemed as if he wanted to discuss with her, but then just nodded. They had had that particular argument so often over the last two thousand years, even he knew it was pointless to try and change her opinion.

"I should go with them and show these lesbian hunter bitches how to hunt properly", Mark boasted again.

At this, most gods and demigods gasped and looked fearfully at Artemis, who seemed to glow with rage.

"If you even so much as glance in the direction of my hunter's camp, while being within a radius of a hundred miles", she hissed through gritted teeth, "we will be too busy to hunt monsters."

"Busy with begging me to take you all?" Mark asked smugly.

"No", Artemis answered with a cruel smile, which made everyone shiver, "busy with hunting and torturing an immortal jackalope."

'Oh, that would be fun' Thalia thought and smiled evilly.

"Alright, I think, that was clear. Meeting adjourned", Zeus said hastily and flashed out, together with Hera and Jason.

Immediately, everyone started talking and discussing. Artemis stood up and walked over to Hestia. Thalia followed her.

"I take, I see you later at my camp, aunt?" Artemis asked Hestia.

The goddess spoken to looked up, smiled warmly at her and then at Thalia, who Mrs O'Leary trotted over to, to nudge her and whine at her. Thalia smiled and petted the large hellhound.

"Of course, niece", Hestia responded, "after all, it is the only place, I want to be."

Artemis nodded and beckoned Thalia to follow her. She did as told, Mrs O'Leary following behind her.

"Where are we going, milady?" Thalia asked.

"To my temple. I want to change my tent", Artemis answered.

Thalia just nodded.

**-LINE BREAK-**

They were nearly there, when Apollo stepped in front of his sister.

"What do you want, Apollo?" Artemis asked coldly.

"Come on, Arty", Apollo begged, "I did nothing wrong and even if I did, it has been two thousand years since then. So not tell me, you are still mad, little sis. Please, call me your brother again."

Artemis listened stoically to his monologue and then took a deep breath.

"I have a brother", she said and hope could be seen on Apollo's face, "but you are not him."

With these words, she brushed past him towards her temple. Apollo's face fell and now, desperation was clearly evident on his face. He turned towards Thalia with a pleading look.

"Thalia, please..."

"No", interrupted Thalia him with a stern look, "I am sorry, Lord Apollo, but you chose your side and we chose ours. There is nothing, I can do. Besides, we cannot forgive and forget when you are not even sorry about it."

"But I have nothing to be sorry about!" Apollo protested weakly.

"That is, how you see it. You know, Lady Artemis and I see it differently and I do not think, we will change our point of view anytime soon."

With that said, Thalia hurried after Artemis, leaving Apollo behind, who looked utterly lost.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**Thalia's POV**

After Lady Artemis got her tent, she flashed us back to the hunter's camp, only for us to be immediately overwhelmed with questions. So much, that we could not hear a single one of them.

"Alright girls, on at a time", Artemis said smiling and held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Anything new about brother and sister?" piped a small huntress up, one of the youngest to ever join the hunt.

"Yeah, I mean after all these years, even Zeus must have realised..." began Phoebe, one of the oldest huntresses, not from physical age but from her time spent with the hunt.

I couldn't help but snort.

"As if Zeus could realize something important about them!" I said with so much venom in my voice, that even I was surprised; I had no actual venom dripping from my teeth. "He forbade us from even thinking his name, because he fears it will summon him from wherever he is and he will then try to usurp his throne."

"So I will never get to know them?" the same huntress, who asked the first question, asked sadly.

"Of course you will get to know them, especially your brother, Lise and if I have to drag him personally in the camp and bind him to a pole, so you can interrogate him" Phoebe huffed, while Lise perked up and giggled at the idea.

Lise was a daughter of Poseidon and physically just eleven years old, but had already been attempted to be raped by her stepfather, her stepbrother and her half brother, until she finally came into the hunt, where she first heard of her legendary brother, since it was forbidden under penalty to talk about him in camp. Since then, she wanted nothing more than to meet the man, who the hunt considered their brother.

It was strange to share him as a brother with the whole hunt and even Lady Artemis, but it had somehow developed like this. After they had been banished, Lady Artemis had secretly offered them to stay with the hunt. I did not know why they accepted him, maybe because milady and I liked and respected him, maybe because _she_ was so protective of him. Personally, I believed, that it was, because he looked so much like a puppy, which had been kicked so often, it did not even dare to move without its owner's consent, that not even the hunters had the heart to be cruel to him and torture him further, although he was a male inside their camp. Especially since he was the only male, Lady Artemis respected. Of course, after three years, when he just began healing, Apollo found out and told Zeus, so they had to flee, promising us they would return to visit us someday. That was also the day; Lady Artemis officially disowned Apollo as her brother.

I looked up to the stars and searched for the constellation of the huntress. For some reason, I felt safer, as if Zoe watched over them.

'Wherever you are' I thought 'we hope you are safe and happy, together. We miss you. We hope, you visit us soon, Percy and Annabeth.'

**So, sorry for all Pertemis shippers. I personally think, it is a wonderful ship, but I do not think, I could present it plausible. Next chapter will be a gathering of different POV's and you can guess who is who :D. Just describing the general mood and situation of the characters. See ya.**


End file.
